A voltage regulator circuit may be arranged to provide a regulated output voltage from an unregulated input voltage. Typically, the regulated output voltage is provided from the unregulated output voltage by a pass transistor that is driven by an error voltage. The error voltage is typically provided from an error amplifier based on a reference voltage and a feedback voltage. The feedback voltage is typically provided from the output voltage by a voltage divider.